Kirah
Kirah (キラ) is the secondary protagonist in Gitaroo-Man. She is the default character that the second player plays in Versus and Duet Mode in the games. She bears a mysterious resemblance to Pico. She is voiced by Bianca Allen in the English version and by Machiko Toyoshima in the Japanese version. Role In Game Kirah is a native of Planet Gitaroo, but she was raised by the Gravillian Empire to be a heartless warrior. She forgot her Gitarian roots and became the strongest Gitaroo warrior for the Gravillians. The official website implies that she could have been placed under a form of mind control before the game begins. She first meets U-1 on the beaches of Planet Gitaroo. As she was unarmed and in a simple dress, her appearance reminds U-1 of Pico, making him also admire Kirah. She claims that she was walking to see the moonlight and is pleased to hear U-1's song on an acoustic guitar. As she sits and listens, Kirah calmly rests her head on U-1's shoulder and goes to sleep. She is gone by the next morning, likely having returned to Zowie. After Gregorio's defeat, Kirah faces U-1 as a warrior at Gitaroo Arena. Armed with her Gitaroo, which is similar to U-1's, she attacks him. However, U-1 doesn't have the will to fight her and gives in during their duel. He resolves to fight Zowie, ignoring Kirah to play the legendary song of Planet Gitaroo instead. Kirah tries to attack her opponent during this time, but her attacks have no effect. As the song continues, Kirah eventually realizes that music can be used for more than fighting and finishes their performance together with U-1. After the song concludes, she throws U-1 her Gitaroo and believes that U-1 maybe the true hero that Planet Gitaroo needs. She defies Zowie's orders and watches the final duel from the stage. She cries a few tears when U-1 leaves, but has the strength to smile in the end. Battle Since Kirah isn't armed when she first meets U-1, their first encounter mainly relies on the player's performance on the Phase Bars as there are no dodging phases. If they miss one too many, Kirah will leave and players will have to restart. Fighting Kirah later is somewhat lenient on the first part of the song. Players can miss several notes and still have enough energy to play for the rest of the stage (though this is quite the opposite on Master's Play). Scoring well on this section isn't too crucial, but it may prove to be a bit of a challenge if too many notes are missed. The second part of the stage is all guitar, which means it's all Phase Bars from then on. It may take time to get used to the sudden turns on the Trace Line, but it's a relatively simple stage to complete. Music ;The Legendary Theme (Acoustic version) :used in stage 6. :Mainly an acoustic guitar melody with synthesizer serving as the harmony section of the song. ;Overpass :used in stage 9. :A hard rock song with two electric guitars. Kirah's parts are more aggressive than U-1's segments. The song is only two minutes long and ends abruptly in both the game and on the soundtrack. Can't be selected in Versus Mode. ;The Legendary Theme (Album version) :used in stage 9. :An electric guitar version of the acoustic version, backed up with drums and a secondary guitar. It plays a little longer than the first version and features a slightly different melody. Category:Gitaroo-Man Characters